1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a hyperbaric cryogenesis chamber. More particularly, it relates to a hyperbaric cryogenesis chamber having a compartment with the capacity to be pressurized to pressures superior to the equivalent of an atmosphere of pressure (760 mmHg) and depressurized in an intermittent way, with whatever mixture of gases such as pure oxygen, compressed air, Nitrox, Heltiox, Trimix, and/or anesthetic gases. Inside the hyperbaric cryogenesis chamber, there is a system which contains liquid or semi-liquid elements such as, cells, complete or incomplete organic tissues, complete organs or fractions of them, and/or human bodies or dead animals. The hyperbaric cryogenesis chamber can have in internal or external hermetic system in order to lower the environment temperature. The hyperbaric cryogenesis chamber may have an illumination system such as, optic and microscopic visualization, optic or chamber fibroscopy, or environment temperature sensors. The hyperbaric cryogenesis chamber has pressure manometers and over-pressure safety valves. The sizes of the hyperbaric cryogenesis chamber are variable.
2. Background Art
There are no known solutions regarding the combination of induction of the cellular proliferation in an extracorporeal manner and in an organized way. Thus, there is a need for an extracorporeal induction of the proliferation in one or a few cellular types while maintaining cellular integrity and while provoking the descent of the temperature in compartments which hold them with physiological fluids under intermittent pressure with pure oxygen. There are no known solutions which combine both events in order to induce nonproliferation and/or lysis of tumoral cells by direct action of free radicals of oxygen under conditions of raised pressure and of cold temperature. Prior art hyperbaric chambers have been used for more than one hundred years to help patients with including, but not limited to, decompression or diving accidents, skin wounds, infections, burns, fractures, compartment syndromes, refractory mycosis, intoxication, and other diseases. For example, the patient is helped by introducing the patient to the hyperbaric chamber. When the hyperbaric chamber is pressurized inside and reaches values higher than an atmosphere, pure oxygen is administered for the patient to breathe. This results in microbiologic effects. The pressurization is realized with the compressed air in the multi-seater chambers or pure oxygen in single-seaters. Pure oxygen is breathed in by the patient under higher pressure than found at sea level by utilizing the closed circuit systems in the multi-seater chambers. The Hyperbaric Chambers were classified in three categories as follow: 1) Type A, for human beings and multi-seater. 2) Type B, for human beings and single seater. 3) Type C, for experimentation and animals.
The cryo-preservation of tumoral cells and to induce nonproliferation or the lysis of tumoral cells is a technique used by hemotherapists in the field of hemato-oncology. However, this preservation is not permanent. Hyperbaric oxygenation has been used in order to accelerate the wound cicatrisation of patients. For example, this may be done by introducing a patient to a hyperbaric chamber and having the patient inhale pure oxygen intermittently while being under an environment pressure higher than sea level (one atmosphere or 760 mmHG) for a period that may reach an hour and twenty minutes. In this example, the speed of cellular reproduction is accelerated in the affected area in an organized way. However, the proliferation of cells of determined types are not realized in an extracorporeal manner. Further, it is also of public knowledge that the handling of samples of tissues or cells in cold conditions preserves the cells. This is seen in animal insemination for more than three decades.